


Take Me With You

by ThirtySomething



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySomething/pseuds/ThirtySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta & Katnisss and a red apron. My submission for the last round of Prompts In Panem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

i.

“Excuse me?”

Peeta turns around to come face to face with a very panicked, very worried looking woman. “Yeah, can I help you?”

She looks past him to the backstage door, then glances down at the VIP pass hanging around his neck. “You’re able to get back there, right? Can you get me in?”

He huffs and shakes his head. “Sorry, I’m not allowed to bring in any groupies. I’m just a caterer,” he says, pointing to the tray of cookies in his arm.

“I’m not a groupie!” she says defensively. “My little sister is in there. She’s supposed to call after the concert so I can come pick her up, but she left her damn cell in my car,” she explains, holding up a pink phone. “Please? Just take me with you…she’s backstage, too. I’ll only be a second, then I’m gone.”

He considers her for a moment – long, messy braid, no make-up, jeans and an old hoodie. Pretty…but doesn’t seem like the typical attendee for a boy band concert. Plus, unless she’s a really good actress, there’s no denying the worry in her eyes. “Okay, fine,” he sighs, “But let me get you an apron so it looks more convincing.”

Her eyes light up and her shoulders relax. “Thank you,  _so_  much. Really, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

He chuckles and hands her a red apron. “No problem. I’m Peeta.”

She takes the apron and smiles. “I’m Katniss.”

ii.

“Katniss, wait! Where are you going?!”

She storms out of the bar and onto the deserted front patio, stopping to dig the keys out of her bag. “Peeta, I’m not feeling well. I’ll text you later.”

He grabs her arm before she can take off, spinning her around to face him. “I’m not letting you walk to your car alone.”

She looks down, unable to meet his eyes. “I can take care of myself.”

“You parked in an alley with no lights, just take me with you.”

“Peeta, just…” she stammers, “Go back in there and talk to that girl. I’ll be fine.”

He lets go of her arm and takes a step back. “You- you really think I want to go back in there and talk to some girl?”

“…Yes.”

“Damn it, Katniss,” he says, sighing. “You really don’t know, do you?”

She looks up at him, confused. “Know what?”

It happens suddenly, but somehow not fast enough. He steps forward and tips her chin up with his finger. He caresses her cheek with his thumb, and her eyes widen in anticipation…then he leans down, exhales, and kisses her. He kisses her, and she kisses him, over, and over, and over again. His lips are chapped in the winter air, but still soft, and warm, and  _Peeta_.

They pause to catch their breath, and he grins. “Do you have any earthly idea how long I’ve wanted to do that?”

 _Another kiss_. “How long?”

 _Kiss_. “Since you handed back that red apron the night of the concert.”

“Peeta!” she exclaims, “You’ve wanted to kiss me for six whole weeks?”

He shrugs, his hands coming down to rest on her waist. “You gave it back to me, and I didn’t think anything of it. But then…it smelled like you. And I was hooked.”

She chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. “Wow, you’re…you’re kind of odd, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose I am,” he says.  _Kiss_. “So, now that you know all of this, what do you have to say?”

“Hmm,” she hums.

_Kiss.   Kiss.   Kiss._

“It’s about time.”

iii.

“I…can’t believe you just did that,” he says, panting.

She moans, grabbing onto his shoulders. “I…uh… _shit_ …thought it would be a nice surprise.”

He chuckles, bending down to kiss her. “Yes…you…naked underneath…that apron… _fuck_ …definitely a nice surprise.”

“Good…” she sighs, wrapping her legs around him.

“And, I think… _ahh_ …that red is my new favorite color on you,” he says, flipping them over.

She laughs, lifts herself up, and sinks back down onto him, relishing in the sound of his moans. “Peeta…Peeta, I’m close…”

His hands are on her hips then, helping her along. “Keep…keep going, Katniss…”

“Peeta…”

“Katniss… _fuck!…_ take me with you…”

She releases then, his words causing her to float off into the night sky, only faintly hearing his own release as she floats back down, slowly, and lays her head on his chest.

And they stay like that for a while, as she listens to the beat of his heart and he traces circles on her back. They eventually shift, and as she falls asleep, the last thing she feels is Peeta’s lips on her shoulder, and the last thing she sees is the red apron on the floor.

iv.

“How long will you be gone?” she asks, handing him his toothbrush.

“Just the weekend,” he sighs, zipping up his travel case. “To be honest, I’m kind of nervous.”

“Seriously, Peeta? You’re great at speaking to a crowd of people. You  _love_  people,” she teases.

He rolls his eyes and manages a smile. “Katniss – oh, hand me the red apron, please – this isn’t like showing the kids on a field trip how I bake bread. This is an actual bakers convention. I’m speaking in front of a hundred and fifty people!”

“Yes, because they  _asked_  you to,” she says as she sits down on his lap, bringing the apron down around his head. “You and your father took a small town bakery and turned it into a successful chain. You should be proud.”

“I am,” he says softly, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. “I don’t know…it’s just…I won’t know anyone. A sea of strangers.”

She thinks for a moment, then runs her fingers through his hair. “So…take me with you.”

He looks up at her, surprised. “What?”

“Take me with you.”

“You’d…you’d come with me? To a  _bakers convention_?”

She shrugs. “Sure, why not? Unless…you don’t want me to come?”

“Seriously?” he grins, “Of  _course_  I want you to come!”

“Then why didn’t you ask me in the first place?!” she laughs.

He kisses her then, all lips and teeth since he can’t stop smiling. “Thank you, Katniss.”

“Of course,” she says, kissing his forehead. “I…I love you, Peeta.”

He looks up at her again, jaw dropped and eyes wide. “What did you say?”

She smiles. “I love you…You know that.”

“Yes, I do. But up ‘til now, it’s been-”

“‘Me too’, I know,” she interrupts. “But, I do. I love you.”

He releases a breath, and kisses her.

“Me too.”

v.

She’s done crying. She’s made her decision.

This is what she has to do.

It’s the ‘opportunity of a lifetime’, this grant. It’s what she’s been working towards for years.

And it’s also a thousand miles away.

They discussed him coming with her. Some distant, drunken uncle of his owns a pastry café there, and the school is setting her up in a spacious apartment. But still…she can’t bring herself to ask him. As much as she loves him, it would be unfair of her to ask him to leave his family, his friends, the bakeries…

_Knock knock knock_

She glances in the mirror and wipes her eyes. “Coming,” she calls out, taking in a deep breath.

 _You’re doing the right thing_ , she thinks.  _He’ll still be here when it’s over_.

She opens the door, and there he is, smile on his face and red apron in his hand. “Hey,” he says, “How’s the packing coming along?”

“Fine,” she mumbles, accepting his kiss. “What’s with the apron?”

“Oh, uh,” he stutters, “Something to take with you. You know, for baking…”

She laughs. “Peeta, you know I don’t bake. But you can use it when- if you come to visit.”

They stand there, staring at each other awkwardly, when all of a sudden, he unrolls the apron and places it around her neck. “What are you doing?” she asks.

He ties a knot at the back of her neck, then wraps his arms around her to tie a knot at her waist. “Just… wanted to make sure it fits.”

“We already  _know_  it fits,” she smirks. “But wait, what’s this in the pocket-”

A piece of paper.

_Take me with you_

“Peeta-”

“Katniss, I know you don’t want to ask me, so I’m telling you,” he says, placing his hands on her shoulders, touching his forehead to hers. “I love you. So much. Just…take me with you.”

She looks up at him and smiles, fresh tears springing to her eyes. “Are…are you sure?”

“I’m sure that I love you, and that I want to be wherever you are. Always,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I’m also sure that I want you in this red apron, and nothing else, right now. Is that okay with you?”

“Hmm,” she mumbles, grinning. “Well, I have to finish packing, and now we have to get you packed, too, but…”

“…I’ll allow it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm @lifeisshiny on tumblr :)


End file.
